


Carnival of Hearts

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College!AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: When you’re set up on a carnival date with Bucky Barnes NOTHING turns out the way you expected.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For @buckysknifecollection challenge on Tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt: Our friends set us up on this carnival date but we’re both pining after someone else and this a bit awkward

“I have found you the perfect guy,” Nat announced as she flounced into your room.

“Oh joy, oh happy day. I shan’t die unwed,” you deadpanned without looking up from your book.

You squawked indignantly when she flicked your ear and yanked your book away from you.

“What the hell? I was reading.”

“I’m serious,” she huffed. “I had lunch with Wanda today and she mentioned that she has a friend she thinks would be perfect for you, and after scoping him out I have to agree.”

“Wonderful. Can I have my book back now?”

“His name is Bucky,”

“Someone actually named their kid Bucky?”

“It’s a nickname. And he’s a sweetheart,” she continued, ignoring you. “He’s a linguistics major. Minor in creative writing. You’re really gonna like him.”

“I’m sure I would if I were actually going to go out with him.”

“Oh come on. You haven’t been on a date in over a year.”

“Which should have been your first clue that I didn’t want to get set up. I’m enjoying single life. Thanks ever so much.”

You plucked the book from her hands and rolled over onto your back, trying to find your page.

“Sitting here pining over your best friend is not enjoying single life.”

“Number one, I’m lying down. And number two, I’m not pining over you. Though you certainly are a sight for sore eyes.”

You batted your eyelashes at her flirtatiously. She rolled her eyes and took your book again only to swat you with it.

“Cute. You know that’s not which best friend I’m talking about.”

You sighed and sat up, moving back against the headboard, slightly out of reach.

“I’m not pining over Steve either.”

Your arms crossed tightly over your chest weren’t very convincing.

“Y/n, you know I love you and I just want what’s best for you, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then just trust me and go on a date with Bucky. He’s exactly what you need.”

You sighed.

“You’re not going to let this go. Are you?”

Her smile was triumphant.

“Nope. And I’ve made it as easy as possible for you. He’s going to be your date to the carnival.”

“But Steve and I are going to the carnival together.”

It was tradition. It was not a date.

Unfortunately. 

“Not until after Steve finishes volunteering. This is the deal. You, me, Wanda, and Bucky all meet. If you hate him immediately I’ll let you bail. But otherwise you hang out for a few hours; we’ll all meet up for lunch. And then you can spend the rest of the night with Steve. Deal?”

You mulled it over. It wasn’t the worst deal. Your date would have a set end point if it wasn’t going well. And if it did go well you had a buddy to go on rides with while Steve was working.

“And I promise not to set you up again for a month,” she added.

“For the semester,” you countered.

“Fine. Deal.”

“Deal.”

You shook on it.

“Excellent. I’ll tell Wanda to give him your number.” 

* * *

“Buck, you home?” Wanda called as she let herself into the apartment.

“In my room,” he shouted back.

Picking up a few stray papers, Wanda stacked them neatly on the coffee table before heading down the hall towards Bucky’s room. He was hunched over, scrawling in a notebook.

“Academic or inspired?” she mused.

“A little of both. I really liked the flash fiction prompt we got in class today.”

“What was it?”

“Everyday romance.”

“What’s your story about?”

She smiled fondly at the shy excitement blossoming on his face.

“It’s kinda weird.”

“I’m sure it’s not.”

“It’s a series of descriptions of everyday items, but the descriptions are the way it’s special. Like: coffee in a novelty mug purchased at gift shop in Hawaii. The brew was set seven minutes ago with two teaspoons of sugar. Just the way he liked it,” he read aloud. 

“That’s really sweet. You really do have a way with words.”

Bucky beamed.

“Thanks. So what brings you over?”

She perched on his desk, legs swinging back and forth.

“I have found the perfect girl for you.”

He rolled his eyes before she finished speaking.

“Wanda, I don’t need you to set me up.”

“Buck, you should be out experiencing love instead of only writing about it.”

“I’m just not looking for someone right now.”

“Then how come you went on a shitty date with Dot last weekend?”

“It wasn’t a date. We just went to dinner.”

“On a Saturday night in Little Italy.”

“She just wanted to thank me for my help with her paper.”

She leveled him with her stare.

“You don’t actually believe that do you?”

He silently met her gaze before crumpling.

“Okay, no. So it was a date, but it was enough of a failure for me to not want to do it again any time soon.”

“Or you can go out with the very sweet girl I’ve picked out for you.”

“How do you even know her?”

Wanda smirked, knowing that if he was asking he would likely agree to it.

“I don’t personally. She’s Nat’s best friend.”

Bucky’s brow disappeared into his hairline.

“Mainlines vodka and coffee and still has a 4.0 Nat?”

“Yup. That’s the one.”

“Not exactly my type.”

“Well, she’s the opposite of Nat so that works perfectly.”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Why are you forcing this, Wan?”

“Because you deserve to be happy and I can’t watch you go on another shitty date. Although that’s a lot better than pining I suppose.”

“Fine,” he conceded, not wanting to argue that particular point.

He never won that argument.

“Give me her number. I’ll set something up.”

She plucked a card from the front pocket of her purse and handed it to him.

“Here you go. But the date’s already set up. You two are going to the carnival together.”

“That’s in two days.”

“Do you need more time to fix your hair?”

“Wanda,” he growled.

“I’m teasing. Relax. We were going anyway. Look, it’s super low pressure this way. You meet her in the afternoon and if it doesn’t work out, you say goodbye when we meet up for lunch. I will give you a built in out.”

“Promise?”

She smiled warmly at his innocent pout.

“Cross my heart.”

“Alright. Fine.”

“Great. You’re gonna love her. I promise she’s exactly what you need.”


	2. Chapter 2

After six outfit changes, you were finally satisfied with your appearance. The red wrap shirt was your favorite, your jeans hugged just right, and you were rocking your favorite white converse. The last touch was to clip in a white hair flower just behind your ear before declaring yourself ready. 

Steve was on set up duty so he had already been at the fair grounds for hours and Natasha was meant to meet you there after her shift at the coffee shop, so you grabbed your backpack purse and headed out, cautiously optimistic for the day ahead. You paced back and forth a little ways away from the ticket booth as you waited for your friends and your date. 

Your phone buzzed in your hand as you checked the time again. 

**_Nat_ ** _: Coffee shop got slammed last minute. Going to be a while. Sorry. Just go meet Bucky and Wanda._

“Wonderful,” you muttered. 

You could go meet Bucky and Wanda if you had either of their numbers. You were about to text Nat and ask her to pass the info along when your phone buzzed twice. One from Steve and one from an unknown number. You opened the latter. 

**_Unknown Number_ ** _:Hi this is Bucky. Wanda is running late so she said for me to just meet you and Natasha._

You rolled your eyes, but snapped a quick selfie and responded. 

**_Y/n_ ** _: I’m by the ticket booth. Red shirt and a white flower in my hair. Just me though. Nat_ _’_ _s late too._

**_Bucky_ ** _: Be right there!_

He responded with a selfie of his own.

“Y/n?” 

You turned at the shout of your name. Bucky shot you a shy smile and a small wave, wading through the crowd of people. 

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you.” He stuck his hand out. 

“Nice to meet you too, Bucky.” 

“Sorry, I’m late. I was technically on time, but I was waiting for Wanda.” 

“No problem at all.” 

He had a kind smile and it eased the knot of tension in your stomach, though an awkward silence stretched between you. It broke when you both laughed.

“I’m sorry. I’ve never been on a blind date before,” you admitted, worrying your bottom lip with your teeth. 

“That makes two of us. But,” he continued before the conversation could lapse again. “I have been to a lot of carnivals with friends in my time.” 

You clung to the lifeline. 

“Well that we have in common. Although-” You crossed your arms over your chest. “I did _just_ meet you so I’m not sure we can be called friends yet.” 

Bucky put both hands up to concede the point. 

“Well let’s start with the carnival part and we’ll see the friendship comes naturally.”

“I can work with that.” 

Bucky bought an armload of tickets and the two of you entered the fairgrounds. Happy screams from the roller coaster mixed with ride music, and you were practically vibrating with excitement. 

You grabbed a map from the information booth, smiling at Hope who was manning it. 

“Enjoy the carnival!” 

“Thank you!”

You huddled out of the way of the hoards of people, carefully surveying the map. 

“Now, what I have learned over the years, is that there are two types of people. Ones who plan their carnival route. And chaos entities who cause their friends to miss their favorite rides.” 

You raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I sense some bitterness there.”

Bucky chuckled and shrugged but didn’t elaborate. 

“Well, I’m certainly not a chaos entity.” 

“Excellent. So where should we start?” 

“R.C.F.A.” 

“Excuse me.” 

“Roller coasters first always.” 

“A girl after my own heart. Any rides that are a hard no?” 

“Not a one,” you announced proudly. “But don’t let me eat before any spinny ones.” 

“Noted. Okay, then.” 

Bucky scanned the fairgrounds trying to track the flow of the crowd. 

“It looks like the tilt-a-whirl has the shortest line.”

“Ooh and it’s right next to the two best coasters,” you pointed to the cluster of rides on the map.

“Then we’ll start there. And then we can follow the circuit back to the food area for lunch.” 

“Sounds good. Let’s go!”

Unable to contain your excitement any longer you grabbed his hand and dragged a laughing Bucky through the crowds. 

“So what happened to Nat?” he asked as you waited behind a group of middle schoolers. 

“Stuck at work. Cafe got slammed last minute. Wanda?”

“She was getting a haircut and they were running an hour late.”

You poked your tongue into your cheek. Bucky voiced what you had been thinking. 

“Do you smell a setup?”

You let out the laugh you’d been holding back. “Oh yeah. I mean technically both of those are real things that could happen, but…” 

“Yeah, it seems a bit suspicious.” 

“I should have known Nat would weasel out of her end of the bargain.”

“Bargain?” Bucky asked.

You inhaled through your teeth and offered him an apologetic smile.

“It may have taken a bit of convincing to get me to go on this date.”

“What were the terms of this deal?” 

You counted them on your fingers. 

“We would meet as a group. I had a guaranteed out at lunch time. And she wouldn’t set me up for the rest of the semester. It wasn’t anything against you. I promise,” you explained.

He waved off your concern. 

“Trust me I took a similar deal. But you were smarter than I am. I should have gotten the no meddling clause in there.”

You exhaled a laugh, relieved you hadn’t offended him. 

“Well now you know for next time.” 

“True. Though based on how Wanda talked about you there won’t be a next time because you’re supposedly exactly what I need.” 

“Nat gave me the same speech. Think they practiced?”

“Probably,” he snorted. “She says you’re perfect for me. So my expectations are high just FYI.” 

"That’s fair. Personally, mine are astronomical,” you replied in a haughty tone. 

“I guess we’re both in for disappointment then.” 

“Not so far at least,” you admitted with a sly smile that he returned as you were strapped into the tilt-a-whirl. 

The line for your first roller coaster was longer than you anticipated, but Bucky kept you entertained. He questioned you on your taste in movies and TV shows which led to an in depth debate of the character arcs in Supernatural. In the next line you discussed Bucky’s favorite book which happened to hold a special place in your heart. 

When you stopped for snacks -cotton candy for him and watermelon slush for you - you were comfortable enough to tease him.

“So, did you find Insta-stalking me last night helpful in preparing for this date?” 

Bucky’s cheeks went red despite his best efforts to appear nonchalant. 

“Pfft. I didn’t Insta-stalk you.” 

“Oh, so it was a different JBBarnes317 who liked the picture of me moving into my dorm Freshman year.” 

“I…” he hung his head, peeking at you through his long hair. “Okay so maybe I did. I tried really hard not to, but I was really nervous and I thought maybe if I knew something about you we could avoid a lot of awkward pauses. Sorry.”

You shook your head and patted his knee. 

“Don’t be. I had been arguing with myself all night. And when I saw that you liked my photo I totally caved. It was honestly a relief. Though I’ve got to say that your profile picture on Facebook does not do you justice.”

“Well I only change my profile picture if it’s a leap year.” 

You opened your mouth to respond, but nothing came out. You tilted your head with an incredulous laugh. 

“I have nothing to say to that. Are you serious? If so, why?” 

He snorted at your expression. 

“No. I just haven’t spent more than like ten minutes on Facebook since I was seventeen. I don’t even know why I have it any more.” 

“That’s fair.”

“Well, since I’ve been exposed. I’ve got to ask. How far did you row yourself in the moving cart?” 

“About 500 feet before I hit a bump and nearly pole vaulted myself out of said cart.” 

“That was the funniest video I have ever seen. And I’m kind of mad I never thought of it.”

“There’s always move out.” 

“I don’t live on campus. So no yellow carts for me when I move out. Just lots and lots of boxes.”

“Bummer. You can always help me move out!” you concluded triumphantly. 

“Let’s see how the rest of the date goes before I agree to that,” he laughed. “But maybe.”

You smiled at the implication before returning the conversation at hand. 

“Are you in an apartment then?” 

“Yeah. It’s a really nice two bedroom about ten minutes from campus.” 

“I assume two bedroom means roommate?” 

“Yes. Sam. He and I got randomly roomed together sophomore year, but it actually ended up being the best thing to ever happen. He’s my best friend. I can’t imagine living with anyone else. We thought we were going to have to get a third roommate, which would have been a bummer, but luckily we were able to find a place for just us.”

“That sounds ideal. I’m lucky because my scholarship pays for housing, but honestly I would kill to have a full kitchen again.”

“Or you could just ask nicely.” He smirked. “Do you like cooking?” 

“No, I am a mediocre cook at best. But I love baking.” 

Bucky’s eye glittered. 

“Well then you’re definitely invited to use my kitchen.” 

“Let me guess. Payment in baked goods?” 

“It seems fair.” 

“It does. Do you cook a lot.” 

“I can manage. But Sam’s an amazing cook. I keep telling him he’s in the wrong career path.” 

There was a hint of frustration in his tone. 

“What’s he studying?” 

“Business. He plans to open and manage restaurants. Says it’s the smarter path. Which like I get it. But man, the look he gets in his eye when he makes a good dish. He just lights up the whole room. I mean he usually does just by being there, but this. It’s pure joy. It makes you excited to try his food. Even if you hate the ingredients. I just don’t want him to lose that. It makes him special.” 

“He sounds pretty amazing.” 

“He definitely is,” Bucky sighed, before shaking himself slightly. “But he has his flaws. Like, he likes to run. Every morning.”

“I’ve got one like that too. Steve gets up at the crack of dawn every morning. He’s even in the running club.”

“Sam is too.” 

“Really? Huh. I wonder if they know each other.” 

“They must. There can’t be that many people who willing give up sleep to run.”

“I swear it’s an illness.”

“Agreed. But I do get fresh muffins out of the deal. Steve always brings me my favorite. This summer, we lived together and he’d wake me up after his shower and we’d eat on our little balcony before work and it was perfect.”

“Sam and I eat on the roof sometimes and he always brews the best cup of coffee. He even manages to time it so it’s at the perfect temperature when I get to the kitchen. He may have magic powers.”

“We’re really spoiled aren’t we?” 

“I think we are the appropriate amount of spoiled.” 

You both laughed as you tossed your trash and continued on your way. 


	3. Chapter 3

When you came back from the restroom, Bucky was sitting at the picnic table scribbling in a notebook. 

“So you’re a writer?” 

Bucky jumped and snapped the leather bound journal shut. 

“I… what? This was just a grocery list.” 

You frowned at the obvious lie, but decided not to call him on it opting for a different tactic. 

“Oh. Sorry. Nat had mentioned you were doing a minor in creative writing, so I kind of just assumed. Sorry.”

You sat down beside him.

“No apology necessary. And I am doing a minor in creative writing. And that wasn’t my grocery list.”

“I figured.”

You smiled encouragingly. 

“I guess I just don’t consider myself a writer. I mean I want to be… Someday. That’s the dream.” 

“Do you write now?” 

“Yeah, but it’s just a hobby.” He shrugged. “I’ve never been published.” 

“You don’t have to published to be a writer. You just have to write.” 

“Well when you put it like that…”

“I’m sure that you’re a great. You see the world in a different way. What do you write about?” 

He exhaled a laugh, bobbing his head slightly. 

“Love mostly. Wanda calls me a hopeless romantic. She’s right of course.”

You nudged his shoulder with your own.

“Well, you’re in good company. Love’s a big topic though.”

“I’ll never run out of material that’s for sure. Recently I’ve been favoring quiet love. Love that comes out of nowhere but that you can find everywhere. Love that surrounds you until you couldn’t be more sure of it.” 

“Wow,” you breathed out. “If that’s just you talking I can’t imagine what your writing must be like.” 

Bucky blushed at the praise. 

“Thanks, doll.” 

“Have you ever shared your writing?” 

He hesitated before nodding. 

“I have a blog. Anonymous, because I’m so not ready to put my name on anything.” 

“That’s fine. You don’t have to. But it’s great that you’re putting it out there. If you ever want to share it - not anonymously - let me know.” 

You were happy to leave it at that, but Bucky surprised you when he pulled out his phone. You quickly grabbed his hand to stop him. 

“You don’t have to show me.” 

“I know,” he smiled. “I want to. I’m not sure why. But I want to.” 

“I’m honored.” 

He scrolled through his phone for a few moments before handing it over. 

“Read this one.” 

You nodded, and cradled the phone in your hands as you began reading. 

_Longing from right beside you._

_We embrace, my limbs slow, awkward as if rusted._

_Your hand in mine, my cheeks red, hotter than a furnace._

_Your smile brighter than the sun at daybreak, it warms me._

_It disarms me._

_I am seventeen again._

_Hiding. Questioning. Unsure._

_My desire is benign. It is pure._

_Nine o_ _’clock every morning - a new quiet beginning._

_Seven o_ _’clock every evening - the sweetest homecoming._

_One press of your lips on mine hits me like a freight car._

_I am lost._

_I am yours._

“Wow, Bucky, this is…” 

“Terrible. Dry.” 

“No. It’s beautiful. And I can feel the emotion. Oh my. You are so talented. Thank you for sharing this with me.” 

“Thanks for not judging me.” 

“Why would I judge you?” 

“Some people think writing is dumb.” 

“I think those people are dumb.” 

“I dream of being a published author someday. But every time I start making plans, I’m reminded that writing isn’t a guaranteed career.” 

“There are no guarantees in life. And if you ask me, you should take some of your own advice.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You told me that you think Sam should be a chef because it’s what makes him special.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, your writing is what makes you special. And you should give it a fair shot. I think the world needs the words of Bucky Barnes.”

“Thank you for that.” 

“Any time. I like to aggressively hype up my friends, so you should probably get used to it.” 

Bucky’s laugh was deep and booming. 

“You’re the best.”

“Yes. Yes I am.” 

Bucky let you read a few more pieces, each more beautiful than the last. He had the heart of a man in love. 

“So since you know mine, what’s your dream profession?” he asked as you walked back towards the roller coasters after completing your first circuit. 

“Photographer,” you replied without skipping a beat. 

“Damn, I had my money on news anchor.”

“Well, I am a journalism major. It seemed like a safer bet.” 

Bucky arched an eyebrow at you. 

“You don’t have to say it.” 

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” 

“You’re a terrible liar.”

You laughed and rolled your eyes. 

“When did you fall in love with photography?” 

You had to think for a moment. 

“When I was six or seven, my dad bought me a toy camera and I immediately ran around the house taking a million pictures. And when we got the prints I glued them onto construction paper and taped them up around my living room like it was a gallery that I forced my parents to tour. They were very supportive considering it was mostly blurry pictures of a mop.”

“But I’m sure your passion showed through.”

You smiled appreciatively. 

“Still. But I fell in love with it when I realized that two people can look at the same photo and see a totally different story. And both of them could have a different understanding than the photographer.”

“It definitely illustrates the effect of the consumer’s perspective. That was always my favorite part of literary discussions.” 

“Yes. Totally.”

“Okay, so if journalism isn’t the goal, what is?”

“Freelance photographer I guess. I actually had this idea to make a blog and do weekly photo story prompts, so people could submit their stories based on the pictures and then people could come read and enjoy them. And if it got big enough I could start hosting writing challenges and contests. Steve keeps hounding me to set it up. He says it would give people a chance to fall in love with my photos in a different way.” 

“That’s a great idea. I think you should do it.”

“Nah, I doubt anyone would want to do something like that.”

“Are you kidding? It sounds amazing. You would just need to get the word out in the writing community. I would definitely participate.”

“Really?” you asked, excited by the prospect. 

Bucky smiled and nodded.

“I might even put my name on it for you.” 

After the roller coaster, you made your way to the pirate themed pendulum ride, trying to position yourselves so you’d have your pick of seats by letting a few people go ahead of you. 

“Do you have a favorite photograph you’ve taken?” Bucky asked, as you let another family pass you. 

You bit your lip. 

“That’s a yes. Will you show it to me some time?” 

“I can show it to you now if you really want to see it.” 

“I would love to.”

You could sense that his interest was genuine so you slipped your phone out of your pocket and opened Instagram. 

“This one is my favorite,” you stated, clutching the screen against your chest. 

“You don’t have to show me, you know.” 

“I know.” 

You smiled and with a deep breath turned the phone to show him. 

“Umm that’s just the background.”

You looked at it and sure enough you’d accidentally exited the app. 

“Damn it. Okay one second. Here we go.” 

You showed him the phone with much less fanfare, but his reaction was immediate. 

“Wow.” 

_You_ _’d taken the photo after dinner one night. Steve was leaning against the wall on the balcony sketching by the light of a full moon and the mini lanterns you’d wrapped around the railing. You had to capture the moment. Steve heard you fumbling with your camera and looked up just in time, a soft smile gracing his features._

_“Perfect,” you murmured as you looked at the shot._

_“Yeah, you are.”_

“Steve’s the one who encouraged me to put some of my photos on Instagram. But I told him I’d only do it, if that was the first one. It’s still my most popular post. Nat says it’s cuz he’s pretty.” 

“He is for sure,” Bucky chuckled. “But he’s also soulful. I want to know what makes a man that happy.”

He had his suspicions.

“I think this should be my next post,” you cooed as you showed Bucky the picture of him cuddling the plush wolf you had won him at the ring toss. 

“Delete that.” 

“Literally never.”

He pouted. “Come on, please.” 

You shook your head.

“Nope. This is my new favorite photo. You’re adorable and I’m never deleting it.” 

Bucky had only known you a few hours, but he could tell when he should cut his losses. 

“Fine. But if you’re keeping that one. We should at least have a cute one of the both of us.” 

“That’s a fabulous idea.” 

Bucky moved so he was straddling the bench of the picnic table, and you shuffled so that you were in between his legs. You put your phone in selfie mode and took one photo before a woman approached you. 

“Would you like me to take a photo of the two of you?” 

“Sure, that would be great!” 

You handed her your phone as you and Bucky re-situated yourself so you were sitting side by side. Bucky wrapped an arm around your shoulder and the stuffed animal sat on your laps. 

She took several photos and you were giggling when Bucky had his wolf kiss you on the cheek. 

“Here you go. I took a bunch.” 

“Thank you so much.” 

“It’s so nice to see a young couple so in love.” 

She walked away before you or Bucky could respond. You both shared an unsure expression as an awkward silence fell between you. 

“Do you want to plan out what to do until lunch?” he asked, not making eye contact. 

“Yeah, sure. That sounds like a good idea,” you agreed. 

That woman’s comment was repeating on a loop as you thumbed through the pictures she took. You did make a cute couple, but despite having a great time with him so far, you weren’t feeling a spark. What if Bucky was though? Had you been leading him on? 

“Y/n, are you okay?” 

“What? Sorry, Bucky.” 

Bucky chuckled and you saw understanding in his expression which made the knot in your stomach loosen. 

“Did it freak you out too?” 

You laughed half-heartedly. “That obvious huh?” 

“Only a little.” 

“Don’t get me wrong. Today has been awesome. And you’re fantastic.” 

“Thank you.” He bobbed his head in gratitude. “So are you.” 

“Thanks. But,” you drew out the word. “I just don’t feel that spark.”

Your teeth sunk into your bottom lip as you braced for his reaction. 

“Oh thank god.”

You turned to him with wide eyes.

“I don’t either.”

“You don’t?” 

Bucky shook his head. “You’re amazing. And I really want to be best friends with you. But…” 

“That’s all,” you finished for him. 

He nodded. You blew out a relieved breath. 

“Full disclosure. I think Wanda set this up because she was tired of me pining over someone.” 

“You mean Sam?” you asked with a knowing smile. 

He was unsurprised you’d figured it out. 

“I don’t hide it well, do I?” 

“I had my suspicions, but you could probably chalk it up to be being best friends and roommates. But it’s all over your writing.” 

“That’s fair.” 

“And in the interest of honesty. Nat 100% set me up so I would get over my own dumb crush.” 

“On Steve,” he stated matter-of-factly. 

You swatted at his arm when you saw his smirk. 

“Don’t be smug.” 

“I’m not. I’m amused. Your art gives you away too. The way you see Steve comes through in your photos. They’re beautiful, breathtaking even, but definitely an insight into your heart.” 

“Not the worst critique of my work I’ve received,” you joked, making you both laugh. 

“This is pretty awkward huh. We’re on this date - which is honestly one of the best I’ve been on - and we’re both pining after other people.” 

“Well, at least we’re not pining after the same person. That would be way more awkward. And it’s one of the best dates I’ve been on too.” 

“I know that this isn’t what they were hoping for, but I’m really glad that Natasha and Wanda set us up.” 

“So am I.”


	4. Chapter 4

Your phone vibrated as you shifted from foot to foot, impatiently waiting in line. 

Bucky: Got a table by the Mega Slide. 

Y/N: Still in line. Be there soon! :) 

Once you had the three different bags of kettle corn you were practically skipping towards where Bucky said he would be. You took a moment to look over to the Mega Slide line where you expected to see Steve. Instead you saw Jane and Thor happily chatting away as they took tickets and handed out the mats. Disappointed you started looking for Bucky. 

You smiled the moment you felt a set of hands settle on your waist and a broad chest press against your back. 

“Looking for someone?” 

“Maybe. Have you seen someone who is clearly shirking their ticket taker responsibilities?” 

He laughed and tugged on your belt loop to turn you in his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he pulled you close.

“Hi, sweetheart.” 

“Hey, Stevie.” 

“I missed you this morning.” 

“I missed my muffins,” you hummed. 

Steve huffed, making you giggle. You looked up into his eyes. 

“And you. Of course.” 

“How about I make it up to you tomorrow morning and then we binge the Witcher?” 

“Sounds perfect. But you usually don’t run until late on Sundays.” 

“Sam bailed this morning too because he had an early meeting, so we’re going to go together early.” 

“Gotcha. That’s good.” 

“And actually, I want you to meet him. 

“I am not getting up with you at five in the morning to meet your running buddy.” 

“I know better than to ask you that. He’s here. I just ran into him.” 

He kept an arm around you and started leading you towards the table Bucky was sitting at with someone who you would have known was Sam based on the lovesick look on his face.

_Oh._

_Well this was going to be interesting._

“Seriously though, I thought you were working for another hour,” you questioned as you walked towards your date and the object of his affections. 

“Thor took over early so he could spend time with Jane,” Steve explained. 

“Mm. That makes sense. They’re so cute together,” you sighed as you looked over at them. 

“Yeah they are. They want to get dinner with us next week. I told them I’d check with you but probably Thursday after your six o’clock?” 

“Thursday is perfect.” 

“Great. I’ll set it up with Thor.”

You smiled and turned your attention to the table he was leading you to. Sam and Bucky were giggling together as they ate funnel cake, knees brushing as they sat facing each other at the picnic table.

“So the guy on the left is Sam my running buddy. And then the guy in the denim jacket is his roommate Bucky. Sam’s totally in love with him and he’s really obvious about it based on the ten minutes I spent with them. And the fact that other people have told them they’re a cute couple which bugs Sam. It will kinda seem like Bucky’s into him too, but he’s straight.” 

You stopped dead in your tracks. Steve looked back in concern. 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” 

You panicked. And patted your pockets to make it seem like you were looking for something before laughing and holding up your left hand. 

“Thought I lost my phone for a second.” 

He smiled and shook his head.

“What am I gonna do with you?” 

“No idea.” 

He held his hand out to you and you took it and intertwined your fingers. When you finally got to the table Bucky flashed you a smile but there was a bit of anxiety in his gaze. 

“Hey, Steve. Finally found her hmm?” Sam smirked. 

“Yep. Sam, Bucky. This is y/n.” 

“Nice to meet you. Steve never shuts up about you.” 

“That’s not true,” Steve grumbled. 

You winced internally, but played it off. 

“Nice to meet you too. Guess you guys will have to run faster if there’s so much time for talking.” 

You turned to Bucky and smirked. 

“Is that my funnel cake?” 

“Yup. Is that my kettle corn?” 

“Caramel as requested.” 

Sam and Steve looked back and forth between the two of you as you traded food. 

“Wait. You two know each other?” 

“Oh yeah. We go way back,” You grinned. 

“Really?” Sam arched an eyebrow. 

“Mhmm. About four hours.” 

“Wanda and Nat bailed on us, so he’s been my carnival buddy.” 

“Small world.” 

Steve gripped your hand tighter as you swung your leg over and sat down before straddling the bench beside you, keeping his arms around you as he slid you closer. You pulled the funnel cake towards you and ripped a piece off, offering it to Steve - feeding it to him when he refused to let go of you. 

Apparently he was clingy without Saturday morning cuddles. 

“So, what happened to Nat and Wanda?” Sam asked. 

Though he was looking at you, Sam’s entire body was turned towards Bucky and his hand was resting on his knee. You felt like you were going to vibrate out of your seat. 

“Nat got stuck working because someone called out sick. And Wanda had a hair appointment?” 

“Apparently they were running and hour behind at the salon.” 

Bucky couldn’t keep the incredulity of his voice. You both knew that had been a bald faced lie. 

“That sounds like a set up,” Sam frowned.

“Well Bucky is the perfect guy for me,” you faux swooned.

Steve tensed beside you. 

“According to Nat at least,” you added with a giggle. 

“And Wanda insists that Y/n is exactly the girl I need,” Bucky reported. 

“Is that so?” Sam’s jaw clenched and you did a little happy dance. 

“Mhmm,” you told him smugly. 

A child sobbing cut off Sam’s response. The four of you look up to see a little girl you recognized looking around helplessly and crying. You were on your feet in a second, hurrying over to her. 

“Cassie, sweetie, are you okay?” 

The little girl, holding her favorite bunny stuffed animal sniffed as she looked up at you. 

“How do you know my name?” 

Of course she didn’t remember you. You had met her when she was two. You were friends with her father, Scott, but you hadn’t seen him for a couple of years, though you’d been keeping up with his life on Facebook. 

“I’m friends your daddy. Are you here with him?” 

She nodded. 

“Daddy was getting us food. I should have stayed with him. He was talking to someone and there was this puppy on a skateboard. It was really cool.” 

“It sounds like it.” 

“I followed him but then I couldn’t find my Daddy.” 

She started to cry again. The three boys had kept their distance, not wanting to overwhelm the child but they were watching intently. 

“It’s okay, Cassie. You can sit with me and my friends and then we’ll find your Daddy okay?” 

“Daddy said not to go anywhere with strangers.” 

“That’s smart. And you shouldn’t go anywhere with strangers, but,” you pulled out your phone and quickly found an old picture of you and Scott with Cassie. “See, this is you and your daddy with me and my friend Steve who’s over there.” She looked at Steve who smiled and waved.

“I don’t remember that.” 

You laughed. 

“Well, you were really little. But I’m going to try and call your Daddy okay but let’s go sit over there.” 

“Okay.” 

She took your hand and you led her back to the table. 

“So, boys, this is Cassie. Cassie, this is Steve, Sam, and Bucky.” 

“Bucky’s a funny name,” she giggled. 

“I tell him that every day,” Sam told her with a wink. 

You let Sam and Bucky entertain her while you turned to Steve. 

“I’m going to try calling Scott. Can you call into the info booth on your walkie in case he goes there.” 

“Sure thing.” 

You called Scott, growling when you got a notice that the number was out of service. Steve’s smile gave you hope he was having better luck. 

“That’s great news, Hope. Yeah. Right by the Mega Slide. Perfect. See you soon.” 

He turned down the volume on the walkie and gave you a thumb’s up. 

“Cassie, honey, your daddy’s on his way.” 

“He is?” 

“Yup. He’ll be here soon.” 

“Yay.” 

Her tears were all dried now as Bucky told her a story about Wolfy McWolf, and you couldn’t help but smile both at the adorable tale and the fond smile Sam was giving him. At least one of you was gonna get a happy ending. 

“Cassie!” 

“Daddy!” 

Scott tore through the crowd scooping Cassie up into his arms immediately. 

“Peanut, I was so worried. You can’t wander off like that,” he panted as placed her down and knelt in front of her. 

“I know. I’m sorry, Daddy.” 

“It’s okay, Peanut.” 

He hugged her close and looked at you all, gratitude etched in his face. 

“Thank you for keeping her safe.” 

“Of course. And you’ll be proud to know she did invoke stranger danger until I showed her a picture of us.” 

“That’s my girl.” 

You all chatted for a bit before Scott and Cassie left for attempt 2 at getting food. The longing look back at Hope was also not lost on you and you nudged her with a knowing look. 

“Shut up,” she muttered before pointing at the walkie on Steve’s belt. “I’m gonna need you to sign that back in.”

“Can I do it at the end of the night?” 

“Technically, yes, but…” 

Steve pouted and you put your hand on his arm. 

“Go now. That way we don’t have to worry about it. You can meet us back here.” 

He thought it over before nodding. 

“Okay. I’ll be back in fifteen?” 

“I’ll be waiting.” 

He kissed the top of your head, nodded to Sam and Bucky and followed Hope. 

“You were really good with her.” 

“Three little sisters,” Bucky shrugged. 

“Two,” Sam echoed as you reclaimed your table. “I’m actually going to go the bathroom really quick.” 

“Sure thing.” 

Once he’d been swallowed by the crowd you and Bucky turned to each other, eyes wide. 

“Steve thinks you’re dating.” “Sam thinks you’re straight.” 

“WHAT?!” “WHAT?!” 


	5. Chapter 5

_“Steve thinks you’re dating.” “Sam thinks you’re straight.”_

_“WHAT?!” “WHAT?!”_

You and Bucky stared at each other, ignoring the looks from passers by. 

“Did you just say that Sam thinks I’m straight?” 

“Yes. Yes I did. Did you just tell me Steve thinks we’re dating?” 

“Mhmm. That’s right.” 

“Okay, we have like ten minutes. You go first. Cliff notes version.” 

“I found a table. Texted you. Sam came over with Steve and were talking. Sam was teasing Steve about you because apparently he’d convinced Thor to take his shift an hour early so he could find you, but he hadn’t been able to yet. It was very clear that he had a thing for you. I asked who they were talking about. Sam said, his girlfriend. Steve said not yet. That you’d been dating for about two months or so but he hadn’t actually asked you to be his girlfriend.” 

“He never asked me out on a date either,” you muttered. 

Bucky snorted. 

“I figured based on our conversation. But shit, Y/n. The guy is head over heels for you. You should have seen him light up like a damn Christmas tree when he spotted you.” 

You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your own face. 

“And when you said I was the perfect guy. Honestly I thought he was going to punch me.” 

He did feel rather tense. 

“I am soo confused. But we’ll circle back if we have time. Umm okay, so Steve found me. Told me he wanted me to meet his running buddy. And then when we got close pointed out Sam and said that’s Sam and his roommate Bucky who he is quote ‘Totally in love with’. He also told me it was going to seem like you were a couple but not to say anything because it was awkward because you were straight. And let me just say apart from the you’re straight bit, he was totally right. You absolutely act like a couple.” 

“He thinks I’m straight?” Bucky repeated indcredulously. 

“Have you ever told him you weren’t?” 

“No. But I kinda thought he’d figured it out when we made out at a party last summer.” 

“You made out with him? What the hell happened after that?” 

“We never talked about it. He was drunk I figured he wanted to forget it.” 

“Bucky!” 

“What about you? Why does Steve think you’re dating? What happened two months ago?” 

You racked your brain.

“I don’t know. Nothing has changed between us. At least not that I’m aware of. Well, I guess we started sleeping together. But that was only a month ago.”

“WHAT?!” 

“What? Not like that. We’d lived together over the summer but I moved back into my dorm when classes started. It’s kinda loud, so Steve gave me a key to his place and told me I could come over whenever. It’s close to my job so I would just stay over when I had the morning shift.” 

“Where do you sleep when you stay over?” 

“In his bed… with him…”

“Y/n!” 

“Okay, so we’re both idiots. But so are they. What are we gonna do about it?” 

“We’re gonna get our guys of course.” 

“You got a plan?” 

“Other than get Sam on his own and hope I don’t ruin our friendship? Nope. You?” 

“Uh-uh. Go team!” 

He high-fived you before pulling you into a big hug, squeezing you tight. You returned the gesture. Your flower caught on his collar pulling your hair. 

“Ouch.” 

Bucky caught it before it could hit the ground. 

“Here, let me.” 

He clipped the flower back in before cradling your cheek for just a moment. 

“Best blind date award.” 

“Most definitely” 

You placed your hands on his shoulders to balance as you rolled up onto your toes to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Sam’s a lucky guy,” you whispered. 

“So is Steve.” 

A flash of red caught your eye over Bucky’s shoulder. You were unsurprised to find Natasha and Wanda smirking at you both. What you weren’t prepared for was Steve staring at you like a confused puppy and Sam glaring. 

“We’ve got an audience.” 

Bucky looked behind him. 

“Oh boy.”

“Sam’s gonna like me once you guys are together right? Because right now I think he hates me.” 

“He’s gonna love you. Is Steve gonna like me?”

“In all seriousness, you’re probably gonna be best friends.” 

“You two look like you’ve been having fun,” Natasha observed as you joined the group. 

“Yeah, it’s been great. Bucky is a great carnival buddy.” 

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly when you moved to stand next to Steve, slipping an arm around his waist. He draped an arm over your shoulder, tugging you even closer. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear it. I felt terrible when I had to bail.” 

You and Bucky shared a look. 

“It’s fine. These things happen. Everything alright at the shop?” 

“Crazy. Gamora was out sick so I had to cover until closing. I just finished.” 

“That sucks. I’m sorry.” 

“S’okay,” she shrugged. “Extra money.” 

“Wanda, your hair looks lovely. Are they still behind at the salon?” Bucky asked with a hint of humor in his voice. 

“Oh, I was done a while ago. I just waited for Pietro to give me a ride.” 

“That makes sense. Where is your brother?” 

“He ran off with his friends. He did say there was going to be a bonfire at the old park to watch the fireworks tonight. Nat and I are going to head over there later.” 

“That sounds really fun,” you admitted. “Steve, do you wanna go?” 

He smiled down at you and nodded.

“That sounds great. Fireworks are at 9:30 right?” 

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed. “I’m game. Buck?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Then it’s settled.” 

Steve’s stomach growled loudly. 

“Okay, time for food,” you announced, resting your hand on Steve’s abdomen. 

“Why don’t Bucky and y/n go grab a table,” Wanda suggested. 

“Oh, well…” “Actually…” 

You and Bucky both started protesting only to be silenced. 

“Steve knows what you like,” Natasha pointed out. 

“And, Buck, you eat what Sam recommends anyway,” Wanda piled on. 

You looked up at Steve who gave you a tight smile. 

“Go on, sweetheart. I’ll get your food.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive.” 

“Thank you, Stevie.” 

Sam and Bucky were having a similar conversation. 

“Alright, we’ll text you when we find some place.” 

“Great.” 

“I did not anticipate Wanda and Nat pushing this hard,” Bucky muttered as you scoped out tables. 

“Neither did I. I’m a little surprised actually. Although Nat was so confident. It might just be an ego thing,” you chuckled. 

“True. Oh well. They’ll just have to get over it.”

“Ooh there’s a big table.” 

You darted around people, claiming the round picnic table for the six of you, texting the location in the newly formed group chat. 

“Okay, so after lunch. You are going to go off with Steve.” 

“Yup, we’ll do the carousel and the ferris wheel. What about you and Sam?” 

“Teacups. They’re Sam’s favorite. And the swings.” 

“Ooh, you should time it so you’re on the swings at sunset.” 

Bucky grinned. 

“You read my mind.” 

“How are you going to tell him?” 

“I think I’m going to show him something I wrote right after the night we kissed. It’s pretty rough, but I think it will get the point across.”

“Aww,” you clutched your hand to your chest. “What happened that night if you don’t mind my asking?” 

“It was an end of summer thing last year. A fire pit on someone’s roof. We’d both been drinking and this storm rolled in out of nowhere. And everyone ran inside but we huddled in this little alcove, already soaked of course so it didn’t really make a difference but… We were tucked up together and this loud clap of thunder sounds and I jumped. Sam put his hand on my cheek to calm me and we just both leaned in and… it was everything I’d hoped for. We made out for a while but when the storm passed on and everyone came back, we just pretended that nothing happened.”

“And you never talked about it?” 

He shook his head and you squeezed his hand. 

“The next morning was just like every other. I assumed that meant he didn’t want to talk about it. And I didn’t want to risk losing him.”

“It sounds like he was probably feeling the same thing.” 

“It does seem like that. Honestly, this is the most hope I’ve had since that night. It’s kind of exhilarating.” 

Bucky’s smile was brighter, despite the nerves you could sense coming off of him. 

“I’m happy for you, Bucky.” 

“What about you? What are you going to say to Steve?” 

“No idea. I mean I feel really stupid. Steve’s not that presumptuous so I must have missed something.” 

“Think. Is there something special about two months ago? A birthday or…”

“Two months ago we were living together. But that was for the whole summer. But… ohh.” 

“What?” 

“Steve may not be the dumb one…” 

“Why?” 

“Umm, so two months ago. We started having date night.” 

You scrunched your eyes shut waiting for a rebuke. Peeking through one eye, you saw Bucky his lips pressed together and inhaled deeply trying not to laugh. 

“In my defense I also have standing date night with Natasha. I kinda just thought it was a best friend thing. Oh just let it out.” 

He barked out a loud laugh that attracted looks from several people. 

“I’m sorry. It’s not so much what you said. Just your face.” 

“Gee thanks.” 

“You know what I mean. So Steve and you had date nights, but you never sensed anything changed.” 

“Kinda, I guess. I mean, yeah, he was more physically affectionate. But honestly I just downplayed all the signs because I really just couldn’t imagine him loving me the way I love him. He’s just so wonderful.”

“So are you. And he’s crazy about you. I think you’ll be just fine. But you’re oblivious.” 

“Right back at ya, Buck.” 

You quickly changed the subject when you saw Steve approaching, arms laden with food. Bucky winked and scooted onto the next bench so you could share with Steve. 

“We’ve got this.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Lunch was leisurely and loud. The six of you meshed well and it was as if you had been friends for ages. Bucky and Steve got on like a house on fire, and while Sam seemed wary of you, you earned a few smiles when you started discussing your addiction to Food Network. 

“So where should we go next?” Wanda asked as she licked her fingers. 

“They have that photo pavillion set up with costumes.” 

“Oh that’s right. I want to be a saloon girl.” 

“Does anyone else want to come?” 

Bucky shook his head. 

“I was actually going to try to get the teacups in before heading over to the swings. You up for it, Sammy?” 

He was caught off guard for a moment before a wide grin spread across his face. 

“You know those are my favorites.” 

“I do,” Bucky agreed. 

“Let’s do it then.” 

“What about you two?” Natasha asked, tilting her head expectantly at you and Steve.

“I’m going to stay here and try not to fall into a food coma,” you yawned. 

“And I’m with her,” Steve shrugged. 

Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“We’ll see you at the bonfire.” 

“See you.” 

As their footsteps faded, you patted your stomach as you hummed contentedly. 

“Full, sweetheart?” he murmured in your ear. 

“Mmm. I’m stuffed.” 

“So no roller coasters just yet then?” 

You shook your head. “No way.” 

“Should we just sit here for a little bit.” 

“Mhmm. That sounds nice.” 

“Come here, then.” 

You wrapped your arms around his elbow and leaned your head on his shoulder. You couldn’t help but smile when you felt him kiss the top of your head, before leaning his cheek there. 

“Did you have a good day, sweetheart?” 

“I did. Bucky’s a lot of fun.” 

He hummed and was quiet for a moment. You felt him tense in your hold before he spoke again.

“Was today really a date?” 

You took a deep breath, before pulling your face away so you could look at him. 

“Yes, sort of.” You squeezed his arm. “Nat set me up with Bucky. But neither of us wanted to be on the date.” 

“I’m… confused. I thought we were dating.” 

“I know. Bucky told me.”

“What do you mean Bucky told you?” 

He pulled away to look at you. 

“Steve, I didn’t know that you thought we were dating.” 

“I guess I was too subtle.” 

It wasn’t an annoyed statement, more disappointed. 

“It’s more complicated than that. I wondered if it might be romantic when Wednesdays became date night. But I also do that with Natasha so I thought maybe you just wanted some quality time.” 

“And when we started cuddling in public and sleeping together?” 

“I don’t know. I thought maybe. I knew what I wanted it to be, but I was terrified to ask.”

“I don’t understand, why?” 

You couldn’t meet his eye. 

“Y/n, talk to me,” he murmured, swiping his thumb over your cheekbone. 

“I didn’t think you could possibly want me in the same way I want you.” 

“Oh, sweetheart. I owe you an apology.” 

“For what?”

“I was scared too. Couldn’t imagine you wanting me. But I knew I had to try. But I asked in a way that I could play it off if you said no. You were so excited about date night, and I guess deep down I knew that maybe you weren’t on the same page, but I didn’t want to risk losing what I had.” 

“Steve,I love you.”

“I love you. And I want to be with you. I’m sorry I didn’t make that clear before.”

You closed the distance between you and kissed him. 

“I want to be with you too.” 

  


Bucky watched the two of you with a fond smile. He could only hope that he’d have an equally happy outcome. The concern twisted his smile into a grimace.

“Sorry about Y/n,” Sam murmured.

Bucky gave him a confused look.

“What are you sorry for?”

“It seemed like you two really hit it off.”

“She’s awesome. We really bonded.”

“But she and Steve are… you know,” he shrugged. “I’m surprised Wanda didn’t know.”

“Well… Y/n didn’t know either…”

“Wait, what?”

“Y/n didn’t think Steve liked her back. She was very surprised when I told her that they had been dating for two months,” Bucky chuckled.

“Man, I asked him how it went when he asked her out and he just said great. They had been totally on the same page. Hopeless.”

“To his credit, she said she ignored a lot of signs. She was worried she was reading things wrong,” Bucky admitted slowly.

“I get that,” Sam murmured. “Sometimes you’ve got to just say what you feel.”

“Even if it could ruin the best friendship you’ve ever had?”

Sam’s mouth opened but no sound came out. Bucky took his notebook from his pocket and opened it to the worn page.

“I haven’t been honest with you. And I’m still not sure what to say, so I think the best thing is for you to read it.”

Sam’s hands shook as he took the notebook, fingers running over the indents of the letters.

_Forever and Never Again_ _…_

_My heart and the sky thundering._

_An alcove and your arms a safe haven._

_A white hot kiss._

_Your lips a brand - marking me beneath my skin._

_Only I know it_ _’s there._

_It will be there forever._

_Our bodies entwined._

_Embedded in my memory._

_Forever._

_Your touch fleeting._

_A whisper against my skin._

_Never felt again._

_My heart. Yours. Forever._

_Your touch. Mine. Never again._

“Buck,” Sam whispered. “My heart is yours.”

Bucky felt the warm caress of Sam’s hand for just a moment before his lips crashed into his. His hand cupped the back of Sam’s neck, pulling him closer.

“I love you,” Bucky whispered when he pulled back, leaning his forehead against Sam.

“I love you too. I’ve been crazy about you for years. I thought that you didn’t want me. We made out at that party and then you iced me out. I thought I was just a drunken mistake.”

“That’s what I thought I was. And you acted so nonchalant about it. I didn’t want to be that guy who was all clingy and “what are we” over one kiss.”

“You’re everything to me.”

  


Epilogue

Natasha linked her arm through yours as you all walked back to the parking lot after the bonfire.

“You and Steve sure make a cute couple.”

“Thanks.” You couldn’t stop yourself from teasing her. “How does it feel to be wrong?”

“What was I wrong about?” She asked tilting her head.

“Me and Bucky. You said we were perfect for each other.”

“I did. I also said that he was exactly what you needed.”

“You did…”

“And he was. He got Steve to admit how he felt for real didn’t he?”

You stopped in your tracks and stared at her.

“You set me up.”

“Actually Wanda and I set all of you up,” she explained smugly.

“NAT!”

“What? Do you know how annoying it is to watch two people who are in love with each other not be together.”

“So this worked out just like you wanted.”

“Better than we could have dreamed.” She smiled smugly.

“I’m kinda mad. But thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is now complete! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
